Dear Lovino
by AphGucci
Summary: Hunger Games AU. Lovino Vargas volunteers in place of his younger brother, Feliciano. Lovino has to fake a relationship with his fellow tribute Antonio to try to survive in the fight to the death arena. Lovino and Antonio realise that what they feel for each other is real. Will their love pull through in the end? Will the harsh reality of only one victor prevail in breaking them?
1. Chapter 1

**There will be cursing. Okay. You can continue reading now. **

* * *

Feliciano woke up crying in fear, and I knew why. Today was the dreaded reaping day. Feliciano had turned 13 this year. He was scared of being chosen as one of the dreaded tributes. To make things worse, this year was the Quarter Quell, where every 25th game would have an extra twist, courtesy of the wonderful people of the Capitol and our beloved President Snow. Gosh, how much we all adored and supported him. Not! I hated the white-haired old bastard, who was nothing but a life-wrecker.

I held Feliciano closer to me, rubbing his back. I did this all the time to comfort him, like the time when Mom and Dad left to hunt for some food for our starving family but instead they got killed trying to fend off a bear. My friend Gilbert told me. We're quite good friends… Don't get any ideas. Anyway, back to how Gilbert found out about my parents' tragic death. So, he told me that while he was strolling in the woods, which is illegal, but we all still do it, he saw two clawed up bodies. As he told me the story, I immediately knew what had happened. Feliciano and I live now with our grandfather.

"Lovi, I'm scared." Feliciano was like this. He'd always put on this cheery, hopeful façade, but he wasn't like that. I knew him all too well.

"Your name's only in there once. They're not going to pick you. You'll be alright." I tried my best to comfort him. "Come on. We have to get ready."

I got out of the bed that we shared, rummaged through our closet for some decent looking clothes for this marvelous annual occasion, and I fortunately found some, laying them on the bed for Feliciano and I. Feliciano got up and started to change into the clothes. I mean it's not like he had a choice. If he didn't attend, the officials would know and kill him. Intense right? Shit gets real here. Grandpa, who was sitting at the table, stared out into the window, until he noticed that were standing awkwardly waiting for him to take us the town square. We didn't eat breakfast because we were already feed up with anticipation. Plus, we didn't have a lot of food to begin with.

After a short walk, we finally made it to the square. Grandpa left us to join the other adults, while Feliciano and I and the rest of the people lining up had to sign it. They had to prick your thumb so that you'll use your blood to stamp on the box next to your name. I had signed in and stood next to Gilbert. The silence was deadly. When everyone had arrived, the exotic man wearing a green glittery dress, which accentuated his eyes, spoke.

"So like the President totally wants you to watch this clip about how Panem formed and then about the Quarter Quell."

I tuned out the President's boring monologue about the uprising and wondered what was in store this year. That clip finally showed on the big white screen.

"_For the 50__th__ anniversary of the Hunger Games, each district will, instead of offering up one young woman and one young man, this year each district will pull out 2 male tributes. May the odds be ever in your favour. Happy Hunger Games!_"

Well, that kind of made sense because the previous Quarter featured only the female tributes, but hell that increased the chances of Feliciano or me getting chosen.

"You like heard the big man. Let's begin. May the odds be ever in your favour." The vibrantly dressed man emphasised the last saying.

He dug into the large glass, mixing the cards around, before dramatically selecting the two unlucky ones.

He unfolded the first card and read, "Antonio Carriedo."

That name sounded familiar to me. I looked at Antonio as he walked up to the stage, accompanied by the Peacekeepers. I remembered now. He and I were classmates in the past.

I diverted my attention back to man as he unfolded the next card. The shuffling sounds echoed through the speakers. The man cleared his throat before announcing the next tribute. "Feliciano Vargas."

No. This can't be happening. I fucking jinxed it. He's too innocent, too good for this world. Feliciano wouldn't survive in there. Tears immediately began to swell under my eyes, as I looked at Feliciano, slowly making his way toward the Peacekeepers. I had to do something.

"Feliciano!" I shouted, getting his and the Peacekeepers' attention.

The Peacekeepers held me back from Feliciano.

"I volunteer. I volunteer as tribute." I blurted out.

They stopped holding me back. I ran toward Felicano embracing him, as he started crying.

"Feliciano, go to Grandpa." I whispered.

I let go of him, and he followed my request. I walked up the stairs, the man standing in between Antonio and me.

"I'd bet my pony that was your brother. Wasn't he?"

I nodded. I kept telling myself that I wasn't going to cry. I wasn't going to show any weakness.

"Give a big hand of applause for this year's tributes."

Silence. Nobody clapped, instead they rose up three fingers up into the sky. This meant that it was goodbye. I would have raised my middle finger, but that's just me right?

I, along with Antonio, got pushed into the Justice Building, where we were going to say our last goodbyes to our loved ones. I was sitting on a chair, waiting for Grandpa and Feliciano to see me one last time. The door creaked open. I turned my head to see who it was, but I knew already from the loud crying. Feliciano ran up to me, hugging me.

"Lovi, you have to win." Feliciano sobbed.

"I'll try, Feli. I'll try." I couldn't hold back the tears any longer.

Grandpa joined in on the hugging.

"Please take care of Feli, while I'm gone." It sounded more of a command rather than a request.

The door opened. "Time's up." The Peacekeeper said with a raspy voice.

Feliciano and Grandpa started walking out of the room.

Feliciano turned his head, staring into my eyes and said, "Goodbye Lovino. I'll miss you."

I'll miss him too.


	2. Chapter 2

Antonio and I got pushed onto the train, which was going to bring us to the Capitol. The man with the dress told us to sit down and wait.

"Hello! My name is Feliks. I'm your escort. We're going to have a fabulous time together, like totally. There's Ivan right on cue."

Ivan was our mentor. He managed to survive a hunger games.

Ivan looked around for something. "Where's the vodka?"

"Over there." Feliks pointed to a clear, water-like liquid on the table.

Ivan grabbed the whole bottle of vodka and sat down, chugging it down his throat.

"I'm going to give you guys a little time alone." Feliks left the room, leaving us to deal with Ivan.

Antonio broke the silence. "So, do you have any tips of how to win this? You've done it before."

"Stay alive." Ivan laughed.

I could see the pain in his purple eyes. There had to be a reason he was like this. Something or one had hurt him.

"Are you alright?" I looked away, as I asked him. It wasn't like I cared about him. I just wanted to know.

"Alright? Yeah, I'm perfectly fine. Why wouldn't I be? I had the love of my life murdered right in front of my own eyes. I'll miss his dark hair and cooking." Ivan drank more of his vodka, wanting to forget. I shouldn't have brought it up. "I'm a genius. I have an idea. How about the two of you act like you're both in love?"

I stared wide-eyed at Ivan, as he made that suggestion.

"I have no problem with that. You're cute, Lovino." Antonio winked at me.

The way he said that sent shivers down me. Ivan stuck his tongue out in disgust of the cheesy comment.

"Fine." I wanted to live, and this might not be as bad as it seems. Don't get any ideas. I mean Antonio was quite attractive. I probably won't even last long in the arena.

"Ok. Good. Starting tonight, you two lover boys will share the bed because it'll help you two bond." Ivan laughed.

* * *

Dinner time had arrived. There was a plethora of food on the table. Golden pan-seared duck stuffed with mashed potatoes, coated with a creamy brown sauce, fat, juicy oysters with herbs sprinkled on top, seared spiced scallops prepared with a golden gravy. There was even black pasta! The fragrant scent overwhelmed me. Antonio pulled out my chair, trying to act like a gentleman. I saw down, and he pushed my seat further in the table. Antonio sat down next to me.

I leaned in and whispered, "Thanks."

He turned around and gave me a warm smile.

We waited until Feliks and Ivan sat down. The four of us didn't waste any time and began eating. Antonio dropped a large serving of the black pasta onto my plate.

"How did you know I liked pasta?" I looked at Antonio.

"Gilbert told me."

I remembered. Antonio is one of Gilbert's best friends.

Before I could respond, Ivan butted in, "Looks like our lovers have some history."

"Wait, they're like in love?" Feliks asked.

"Come on. Show him how in love you two are." Ivan smiled.

Ivan was pushing it a bit too much. That bastard. It was practice I guess. I had to be able to convince Feliks. If I couldn't, I wouldn't be capable to convince the entire nation. I turned my head, staring into Antonio's green eyes. He cupped my cheek. I didn't know how to react. His touch illicit a sensation in me in which I've never felt before. My heart churned. I pressed his hand harder on my cheek. I took my hand off, closed my eyes, and pressed my lips on Antonio's. Everything stopped for a moment. After a while of kissing, we pulled away from each other to get a breath of air. I didn't know if Antonio liked the kiss. It was my first.

Feliks broke the tension building in the atmosphere. "Oh my gosh! That was like totally so hot." He squealed from what seemed like excitement.

We forgot about our dinner because of that incident. After we all calmed down, we began eating again. I slurped down the pasta. They didn't taste half as bad as I thought.

After dinner, Ivan had a talk with us. He had a bottle of vodka on him as usual.

"So, what are your specialties?" Ivan asked.

"I'm good with an axe." Antonio said.

"And, Lovino?" Ivan asked me.

"I don't know. I guess I'm alright with knives. I can throw them. I also have a vast knowledge of plants."

"Its okay, Lovino. Whenever you're in a pinch, I'll be there to protect you." Antonio cheered.

It was like he was purposely trying to make me fall in love with him, and I admit it was working. I should get him back for saying that.

"Thanks." I gave him a tiny peck on the cheek.

He blushed and looked away, flustered.

"Aww, isn't that cute." Ivan flatly commented.

We dispersed because it was getting late. Ivan led us to our bedroom.

"Goodnight. Sleep tight." I watched as he closed the door.

I turned around and witnessed Antonio taking his shirt off, underneath hid a six pack. Damn. He was fit and hot. What am I thinking?

"Like what you see?"

"Why are you stripping?" I couldn't take my eyes off him.

"I always sleep in just my boxers. You don't?"

"No. I don't. Aren't you going wash first?"

"Oh. Sure. I'll make it quick."

He stepped into the bathroom and soon enough, the water began to run. A few minutes later, he stepped out of the bathroom in a fresh pair of boxers and a white towel over his head. I went in the steamy room and saw that there were tons of clothes in the bathroom closet. I dug through them and picked out the ones I liked. I stepped in the shower and noticed there were all sorts of buttons. It took me a while to understand everything. First, I had to pick the temperature of water I preferred; 20 degrees Celsius was fine. Then, I had to choose a body oil. The options were lavender, vanilla, coconut, or aloe. I stuck with the aloe because Grandpa told me that those plants help moisturize your skin. Next, I had to choose a scent. Most of the options were bizarre. I choose the tomato scent because why not? I got out the shower feeling refreshed. I grabbed one of the towels and started to dry myself. I got another one and dried my hair. Surprisingly, after only ten seconds, my hair was instantly dry. I slipped the shirt on and put on my pants. I searched around for a tooth brush and found one. After I applied toothpaste on it, I started brushing. The toothpaste had a cool mint fresh taste. When I finished, I headed out the bathroom. Antonio lied in bed, his back against the bed frame.

"You weren't waiting for me were you?" I plopped down on the bed next to him.

"I was." He took a whiff. "What is that smell? Tomato?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"I like it." He smiled.

I covered myself with the blanket, which was already warm. I think thanks to Antonio. I lied down, my back facing his. I looked at digital clock on the wall. It read 3:34 AM. Today was a long day. A lot had happened. It took me a while to embrace it. This was a death trip. I was never ever going home. I'll never see Feliciano and Grandpa. By that point, I started crying. It was so difficult to hold back my heavy breathing.

"Lovino, what wrong? Are you okay?" Antonio turned around so that his torso was facing my back.

I also turned around. "No. I. I just need you to hold me. Could you do that?" I wanted someone to comfort me, drive all the pain away.

Antonio snaked an arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. He held me close to his chest and stroked my head. I rapidly started to lose consciousness. The last thing I heard or made out was Antonio told me he loved me. Was I dreaming?

"Rise and shine, sleeping booties." Feliks shouted. "Look at them, locked up in each other's arms. Do you think they did it?"

"I don't know. Maybe." Ivan said.

That woke me up. I opened my eyes, and the first thing I saw was Antonio's face. I quickly pushed him off me. That woke him up.

"Okay. Good. The both of you are awake. Today's a big day. We're going to be at the Capitol in a few hours. Hurry up. Brush your teeth and have breakfast. We'll be waiting for the two of you." Feliks listed.

Feliks and Ivan left the room to give us some privacy.

"Thanks for helping me last night. I really needed it." I started to take off the pajamas. I don't know what got in to me, but I walked over to Antonio and put around his neck. He put his hands on my hips and stared into my eyes.

"We should get dressed." I commented.

"Let's just stay this way for a while." He offered. "Lovino, I know this is a bit soon and I barely even know you, but I'm starting to fall in love with you."

"Me too. It's just hard for me to show it." I blushed. Okay. I didn't know how to react. At least, now we knew what we had was real. The whole situation was just awkward. I had softened up to him.

After that had happened, Antonio and I proceeded to put on the clothes that we had worn on the Reaping. How could I forget? They were washed. We walked into the dining room. Again, there was a lot of food. This time there were salt and peppered poached eggs, freshly baked bread with a pineapple filling, and steamed fish rubbed with a lemon and rosemary spice. We sat down and began eating the food.

"What took you guys so long?" Ivan laughed.

He always had to ruin the peace with his ridiculous questioning.

"I'm kidding. Anyway, when we reach the Capitol in about 3 minutes, there will be tons of people looking through the window to see you two. I know it seems lame, but I want you guys to wave to the crowd. You know? Get them to like you. During the Tribute Parade, you guys have to hold hands, show them you two are united."

I didn't argue with that. It wouldn't hurt. The train went under a tunnel.

"Get ready." Feliks said.

Antonio and I stood by the window. The train exited the tunnel and a massive crowd of people in odd clothes waved and clapped at us. I was too stunned by the amount of people to wave back.

Antonio kissed me on the cheek. That snapped me out of that trance. I turned my head, looking at Antonio, who only gave me one of his smiles. I looked away and started to wave at crowd. I looped my free arm around Antonio's.

When we got off the train, my fellow tributes and I got pushed into a place, where Capitol people were going to beautify us by removing unwanted hair, washing the dirt off our bodies, and fix our hair. After we became more presentable, Antonio and I were shoved into a room. We were supposed to be waiting for our stylist.

"You look less ugly." I joked.

"Yeah. You too." He replied.

The door creaked opened. A man with a surprisingly natural look walked in. He had long, blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Francis?" Antonio asked.

"Antonio, long time no see." Francis and Antonio shook hands. "And, who's this?"

"This is Lovino." He said for me.

"Oh, I see. There's a lot of gossip about you two in a relationship." He said.

"How do you two know each other?" I couldn't help but ask.

"He's one of my best friends, but his family moved away from District 12 and into the Capitol." Antonio explained.

"I'm sorry that you two were chosen." His tone dropped. "Anyway, for the Parade, I'll have you two wear these coal outfits. Ok. Go and change into them."

Francis didn't even leave the room to let us change. After we got into the outfit, the three of us left the room, going into the Chariot room, where some of the other tributes and their stylists were. We had to walk all the way back because we were the tributes of the last district. When we got there, Francis fixed our hair.

He handed a button. "After the Chariot starts moving and you're out of the entrance, count to six and press the button. Capitol people think that if you put enough pressure on coal it will turn into a diamond. Get ready. It's time to get in position."

Antonio got in the chariot first and helped me up. It's not like I needed it or anything. The chariots in the front begin to move. I could already hear the rowdy crowd cheer. Our crowd left the entrance and into the runway. There were people left and right.

"Ready?" Antonio asked.

"Ready." I replied.

Antonio pressed the button. Our outfits transformed and dazzled with diamonds that refracted the surrounding light, making us shine even more. Antonio caught one of the roses, thrown by someone in the audience, and tucked it in between my ear. I reached to his side for his hand, and we intertwined our fingers. We raised our hands high up in the air. The crowd screamed and cheered for us. All of the chariots formed a circle, facing a big Capitol building. President Snow walked onto the balcony.

* * *

**I'll work on this story once in a while. Not many people are reading it.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

"Welcome, tributes. We welcome you on behalf of the Capitol. Happy Hunger Games! He raised his glass up. The chariots rolled back inside the building. When they stopped, Antonio and I hopped off. We were greeted by Ivan and Feliks.

"The both of you were so fierce. I loved it when the coals turned into diamonds. It was fabulous." Feliks exclaimed.

"Get a good night's sleep, training is next." Ivan said, as they were making their way to the elevator. "I'll tell you guys more, when we're upstairs."

The elevator never seemed to impress me. With a click of a button, the elevator zaps up like a bolt of lightning. Not to mention, the panorama of the Capital's bright lights and waters through the glass takes your breath away.

I thought, "_If the Capital has money for all this shit, then why not pour more money for the districts_?"

The distinct ding of the elevator bell, snapped me back to the harsh reality. The doors made way opening for us. We walked into the room, which Antonio and I shared. Ivan went straight to business.

"So, tomorrow, all the tributes will have to train. There will be many stations. I want the both of you to spend your time with the survival and nature stations. They're going to be most useful. Split up, so you can cover more ground. Also, for the private training, try to get a low score. Okay. I'm tired now. Why don't the both of you take a shower together or something? I don't know. I'm going to my room. We'll wake up around 8:30. " Ivan closed the door behind him.

* * *

I woke up and noticed Antonio had already woken up and was probably in the bathroom, brushing his teeth. I got up and opened the door to the bathroom. There I saw Antonio wearing a stunning black outfit with streaks of red on both of the sleeves and our district number.

"How do I look?" Antonio.

I stared at him. The outfit was too tight for his own good. The shirt truly showed how muscular his arms were. And, don't get me started on his pants. Those pants accentuated his fine booty.

"You look fine. I guess." I couldn't resist. I leaned in for a hug. I had to.

I broke the hug to put on the outfit. Antonio filled a cup with water and started to brush his teeth. I took off my sleeping clothes and slowly proceeded to put on the clothes laid out for me.

"Toni. Can you help me put on the shirt? It's stuck." I cooed.

"Yeah." He said, rinsing his teeth with water.

He pulled the shirt down, so that my head could pop out of the collar.

"Thanks."

I slipped in the pants and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked gross, but it wasn't like it was a fashion show.

"I'm going to wait for you outside. Okay?" Antonio asked.

"Okay."

After I finished brushing my teeth, I walked out of the bathroom and saw Ivan and Antonio talking.

"I guess the two of you woke up early today. Let's go eat."

* * *

When we finished eating, Feliks escorted us to the training centre. We got into the elevator, and pressed the TC button. In a few seconds, we reached the floor. Antonio and I walked out and into the training centre. The doors automatically opened for us. There, we joined in the circle, where the other tributes were. Surprisingly, Antonio and I weren't standing next the each other, but I saw him blinking at me. That dork. It was awkward, not Antonio, the tributes. We all stood in silence, until the remaining 4 tributes joined us.

Atlanta, the head trainer, started speaking. "Welcome Tributes to the training centre. Look around. You can see there are many stations. There are mainly two types of stations, the weaponry and survival. Do not ignore the survival stations. That's all for now, Tributes."

With that, she dismissed us. I meet up with Antonio, and we headed toward the knots section. The trainer greeted us with a smile and began to tell us valuable information. She showed us 20 essential knots. I struggled terribly. Antonio, on the other hand, was skilled.

I groaned in frustration. "I think we should split up. You know? To cover more ground."

"Yeah." Antonio laughed.

I think he got the subliminal message I sent him.

I walked over to the fishing station because no one else was there. There was a built-in pool on the floor. The instructor told me here in this pool are 24 fish. 24 fish and there will be one who'll be the last to die. I watched as the fish swam around in the pool. He showed me how to make a simple fishing hook. After I attached the string and bait onto the hook, I lowered it into the water, and I watched and waited. Soon enough, I felt a fish tugging. I immediately pulled the hook up. I caught a big fish with scales as white as snow. I removed the hook from the fish's mouth and released it back into the pool. I couldn't kill it.

I glanced around the room. There, I saw Antonio talking to the tribute from District 8. He had spiky blonde hair. A bell rang.

"Alright, Tributes, it's time to break for lunch." Atlanta shouted.

I sat down on one of the tables alone. There were people in blood red clothing standing around each table. I wonder how they got that colour. On the table was a sheet of paper and a pencil. I guessed we had to write down what we wanted for lunch. It's been a while since I last used a pencil. I scribbled down 'pasta with lots of melted cheese and tomato sauce.' The girl in the red clothing saw that I was finished writing and took my paper into the kitchen. After what seemed like 20 seconds, she came back with a huge plate of pasta. I thanked her and began eating. My table was all the way in the back, so I had a good view of all the tributes. I noticed that the tributes from District 1 and 2 were sitting together, typical careers. Everything else was the same. Tributes stuck to their District partners. All except for Antonio and that made me look like a lonesome queen.

After lunch, we got dismissed from training. Antonio and I got back onto our floor. I didn't ask him about why he didn't sit with me at lunch because it'll make him feel like I'm the overly attached type.

"Hey, Lovi?" Antonio asked all of a sudden.

"Yes?"

"Let's make a bet. Let's see who can get the lowest score from the Gamemakers. The loser will have to do whatever the winner tells them."

I didn't back down. "Ok."

"Ok."

After a few more days of training, it was time for the individual evaluation. It went by District number, so District 1 went first. It was finally time for District 12. They called for Antonio first. I could hear metallic things clattering, as if they were knocked down onto the ground. The doors open, as they called for my name and Antonio exited.

"Kill them, Lovi."

"I will."

I got in and presented myself to the Gamemakers.

"Lovino Vargas. District 12."

I looked on the table, where dozens of weapons ranging from knives to clubs lied. I decided to go with the spears, even though I never used one before. I threw one of the spears at one of those fake humans. It didn't even land near the body. It only went half way. I threw two more, all of which were unsuccessful. They dismissed me before I could make a bigger fool of myself. I went up the elevators and onto my floor. Soon, enough, it would be time to air the results of their evaluation. I opened the door and saw Antonio, Ivan, and Feliks all sitting on the couch with the telly on.

"Come and sit down next to me. It's about to start." Antonio told me.

I sat down next to him and watched. District 1 and 2 got high scores, no surprise there. I got tired after a while, until they were finally down announcing District 11's results.

"District 12's Antonio Carriedo with a score of 3. And, District 12's Lovino Vargas with a score of 4."

"No." I shrieked.

"Hahahaha." Antonio laughed.

What did he want me to do?

* * *

**Thank you guys for the lovely reviews!  
**


End file.
